


Oberomov_2

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆/奎, 路人/金奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 最近看梨泰院class上头了，在结尾加了狗血的复仇剧情……………【女性器官描写】再说一遍。文笔太差请大家多多包涵……（圆圆登场了）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Oberomov_2

“老公，别生气啦…”金珉奎粘人的靠在史密斯的胸膛，语气是和以前从来不一样的娇羞温柔。

omega的撒娇对正在气头上的alpha非常管用，史密斯抚平眉心揉着怀里omega柔软的发梢，嘴角挂不住偷笑。“珉奎你真棒。”史密斯说着顿了顿，“我会爱你一辈子的。”

/

史密斯有轻微的人格分裂症，时而对金珉奎温柔的像体贴的丈夫，时而又会狂躁暴力按着消瘦的小omega在地上殴打强奸。金珉奎饱受折磨，流产以前一直对史密斯不冷不热，从来不给对方好脸色看。可自从那亚裔男人第二次缠上他以后，金珉奎整个人都焕然一新。

偷情会让人上瘾。路灯昏暗的照进家旁边的小巷里，电流一闪一闪的，像金珉奎被快感氤氲的心脏。陌生男人的吻一下一下落在omega的纤细的脖颈上，像是亲吻着珍贵的猎物。

害金珉奎流产的亚裔男人叫全圆佑。而现在这男人却在已婚的金珉奎的胸前辛勤的开垦着草莓园。

omega赤裸粉红的躯体因为快感而慢慢蜷缩起来，在皎洁的月光下呈现出轻柔的曲线。金珉奎双手扶着男人的肩膀，像是要与其共舞，瘦削的锁骨被凹成港湾的形状。

“珉奎真好看…”极度饥渴的alpha似是尝到了甜头而高兴起来，看着小omega的眼神亮晶晶的。

金珉奎莞尔的一笑，轻飘飘的吻住面前的男人。史密斯的信息素在omega的身体里横冲直撞，和全圆佑浓浓的烟草味针锋相对，一点一点的啃噬着omega身体，晃的金珉奎原本甜腻腻的草莓味都快要在空气里冲散。

全圆佑正在发情的兴头上，信息素疯狂发散。金珉奎被浓烈的烟草味冲的眼花缭乱，呼吸都稳定不下来，破旧的阴道不要命的流着水，没有阻拦的全都顺着细嫩的大腿流了下来。

阴道终于迎接到了熟悉的形状，全圆佑在折磨够了金珉奎才插进去，龟头正正好好的抵着下垂褶皱的生殖腔，器官软乎乎的像注水的海绵，深情拥抱着alpha的阴茎。金珉奎花光所有力气收缩起可怜的阴道，尽力做着挽留。

全圆佑不知轻重的操干起来。金珉奎因为太过敏感而双腿发软站不稳，颤颤巍巍的被alpha用一只手扶住。omega害怕的小声呻吟出声，阴道里的水夹都夹不住。

两人忘情的接着吻，可怜的omega被大力的顶弄撞的支离破碎，睫毛半阖着，眼睛里全是盛不下的碎裂月光。alpha动作越来越凶猛的时候omega撑不住的哭了出来，大腿已经全湿了，而阴道还在不停地抽搐滴水，松松垮垮的根本夹不住年轻alpha的阴茎。精液一股气射进生殖腔，又慢吞吞的一滴滴流下来。

医生说金珉奎怀不了孕了，所以他也并不在乎身体里装满了陌生alpha的精液，并且他贪婪的希望它们越多越好。

全圆佑事后舔着香甜的omega的耳廓，嘴里说着让对方脸红的情话。

金珉奎颤抖的蜷缩在alpha的怀里，头也没有力气抬起来，只是默默的听着，听男人不停地说着我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，晕过去的前一秒眼泪都流了下来。

/

几个月后金珉奎被史密斯送到国外留学，这对于偷情者全圆佑来说几乎是从天而降的好机会。二人坐在出国的飞机上，双手紧紧拉着彼此的。

史密斯很放心自己的老婆，也不在意对方是否真的出轨。至此，全圆佑和金珉奎已经过上了醉生梦死荒淫无度的日子。

原本胆小内敛的omega在出国的几年间性情大变，表面上还是一副唯唯诺诺的样子，但是背地里却非常心狠手辣。

史密斯是第一个受害者。金珉奎刚回国没多久，网上就爆出了史密斯家暴强奸的视频，主人公正是“忠诚”的小omega。

虽然社会上是畸形的性别观，但是这种遗臭千年的好机会却没有任何一个人放过。可怜的老艺术家成了群众的众矢之的，一夜之间身价暴跌。

每天家门口都是聒噪沸腾的记者，史密斯被堵的无路可退。就在身败名裂家破人亡的当口，史密斯突然得知视频是金珉奎本人发的。

厨房的门被一脚踹开，史密斯怒气冲冲的站在那里。

“有意思吗？”

金珉奎非常惊慌害怕的样子，手里正握着的盘子都不小心跌到地上碎了一地。

“把人玩弄于股掌，我问你有意思吗！”史密斯大吼着就把金珉奎猛的扇倒在地，omega的嘴角都溢出了鲜血。

史密斯在过于愤怒的情况下又犯了精神病，疯狂对倒在地上的金珉奎拳打脚踢。alpha的一只脚不断地攻击着omega扁平的腹部，金珉奎疼的感觉肠子都要被史密斯踢出来，喉咙火辣辣的似乎马上要喷出火热的鲜血。

金珉奎忍的青筋暴起，在马上要虚脱的当口抄起柜子上的名贵古董向狂暴的alpha砸去。

金珉奎的世界这才安静下来，他躺在地上大口呼吸着像脱水的金鱼，直到终于平复过来的时候他尝试着站起来，一瘸一拐的走出这个人间炼狱。

“放手吧。”

金珉奎听到老史密斯虚弱的声音，摇晃的身形一顿，回头看着满头鲜血直流的落魄男人。

“放过我吧，求你了。”

金珉奎几乎做梦都没想到他暴行累累的丈夫有一天居然会在自己面前低头。

“我还想好好活下去，我会放过你，你也放过我吧。”

史密斯像是为数不多的清醒了一样，他似乎知道自己对家里唯一的omega到底是什么样子的。

“以前我不该那样对你，请你……”

“我说，”金珉奎的音量颇大直截了当的打断了丈夫示弱的声音，转过身直勾勾的盯着对方。“你现在是想逃跑吗？”

史密斯被说中了弱点一声不吭，也没去看omega凶狠的眼神。

“可是怎么办呢，我可一点都不打算让你这么安心的逃跑。不对，应该说除了我所有人都不会放过你让你逃跑。”

金珉奎说的非常轻松，表情是前所未有的冰冷。他嘴角轻轻的翘着，随意的把一个alpha的性命握在手心把玩。他慢悠悠的走到男人面前，他身上穿的是情夫送的定制衣物，昂贵的布料被鲜血混的污秽不堪，像金珉奎不在清澈的双眼一样，混着卑鄙低下的七情六欲。

金珉奎个子生的非常高挑，站在丈夫面前像一座稳固不倒的高塔一样。omega这时早已恨得咬牙切齿，“我，绝对，不会放过你的。”


End file.
